Ghost of Wind
by CrimsonDeath413
Summary: The game has ended. The trolls were sent back to their planet and the humans, to theirs. Jack lost, but so did the others in a way. John didn't come back. Everybody that knew, grieved for months before accepting it. All but one. Dave believes John isn't gone and has a good reason too; it being the wind and the voice that follows him around. Sorta sadstuck and a little of John/Dave.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: When people stop pestering me about stupid things.**_

_**Ghost of Wind**_

_Blood splatters in the air in what seems to be slow motion. Just for a second, the ruby liquid is suspended in air before falling to the ground. Red runs along his shirt, turning it from a brilliant blue to a red-brown as he falls to the ground. I stare in horror for a few seconds before in finally clicks in my mind. _**Save him.**_ A voice in my mind pesters._

_I stand by him and try to smile down and reassure him that everything will be alright, while summoning my turn tables. I spin them and time rewinds to before he fell but John is still lying on the ground, bleeding out, while the battle replays with another John. _

_This can't be happening._

_I try again, going back. The same thing. John is still there while another battle rages on with another John. I finally give up and collapse next to John. "Im so sorry… I cant save you…" I say, tears streaming down my face. _**Striders don't cry.** _A voice says, different from the last one, but I honestly don't care. "It's okay, Dave. It just means that its my time." He states. "How are you so calm about this!?" I yell. _

"_Because I know that I died saving Rose's life. And Jades. And Karkats. And Terezi's. Because I know I died saving your life, Dave." He states. More tears fall down my face. "I'm so sorry, John… Thank you… For saving me from everything. Including myself." I state 'Anything for you… Dave…' He doesn't have time to say the words, before his eyes turn glossy and his head falls to the side, although the words play in my mind, only for me to hear. I stay there and hold him in my arms while everybody else cries silently. The heir of breath is out of breath._

I wake up, sweating and breathing heavily. Another dream. "J-John?" I call, hoping that he fell asleep near me, again, like when we spent weeks together, before. There is no response. Of course there isn't.

John died years ago, during the game. Jack was attacking and he saved everybody but he died in the process. The humans were sent back to Earth and the trolls back to their planet, with only faded memories of the other species. When we got back, all of us but one was there, looking around for the missing. I was so sure that when we got back, he would be there, next to me like the others. But he wasn't.

Jade was the first to break down, then Jake. Roxy and Rose sniffled silently, no tears visible and as for Dirk and I, we were the stoic Striders, as usual. We comforted the others, although we were broken inside, as well. It took months for everybody to get past the fact that John wasn't coming back, but I never did. He didn't die and I know that because no matter where I am, wind always blows around me.

The others say they don't feel anything, but I know it's there. I know _he's_ there. I can always hear his small, bubbly, giggle in the back of my mind when I say something funny or a sarcastic 'so cool' when I fuck up from him. I guess he's like the little voice in my head that drive people insane. Although he isn't making me insane, he is keeping me sane.

'Hey, you okay?' a small breeze blows by although no windows or doors are open as his voice rings through my head. "Yeah… Just another nightmare…" I state, tiredly. I can almost see him smile, reassuringly at me, in the back of my head. 'Wanna talk about it?'

"No." I don't think I could hold everything in if I did. 'Okay. Well then go back to bed…' He says and I nod. "Okay. Night, John." I say, laying back down and closing my eyes, slowly. 'Night, Dave. I love you.' He says and I feel a small gust of wind blow on my lips. He just kissed me. "I love you too…" I whisper, opening one eye, slowly.

The moonlight shines through the window and gives everything a soft glow. In the light, I can see John's form next to me, just watching. I reach out and 'ruffle' his 'hair' before moving my hand back to my side, only for it to fall off the bed. Eventually, my eyes begin to droop and I fight to keep them open because this is the only time I ever get to see him. I soon lose the fight and close my eyes, falling into the empty hopes and dreams of sleep.

My name is Dave Strider, but that doesn't matter, and I am in love with my best friend, although he is a ghost.

Am I crazy?

Probably.

Do I care?

No.

Why?

Because he is here when nobody else is and I love him.

I am in love with a ghost.

I am in love with John Egbert.

The heir of breath.

The 'no homo' man.

My best friend.

_Him._

_**That's it. Me and my friend had a whole fight in the middle of class when I was writing this and she took my paper from me. It ended up with me chasing her around the room, trying to grab the paper while everybody else watched. It was very interesting. Later I was asked if I am really that possessive over my writing. Of course I am! What do you think! Besides if I didn't take it back, she probably would have stolen it and read it in front of the whole class! Oh well.**_

_**Have a nice day and or night, kind sir and or madam!**_

~K


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thing that says I do not own this, whose name I have forgotten at the moment, but will probably remember after I post this: When I can get all A's in school… (I currently have one grade. And it's an F…)**_

I wake up the next morning, as usual, although there is some part of me that wishes I never wake back up, the next morning. Some part of me that wishes I could stay with that derpy grin and large blue-eyed boy that is in my dreams, every night; even if it is that retched nightmare.

There's no hint of air blowing by as I fall (Yes, fall. Collapse, if you want to get technical) out of bed and crawl to the bathroom, too tired to stand up straight. I go through my usual routine of getting ready: Shower, brush teeth, fix hair, eat, fix hair again and just wait for Rose to come by.

We have work together, her as a barista and me as a D.J. at a club. Of course, Roxy is the barista at the second part of the night and Dirk is the D.J. at that time, too. A knock on my door sends me out of my thoughts and I don't even bother going to answer it since she just walks in like it's her own house. "Good afternoon, Strider." She says, prim and proper, as usual.

She is wearing her usual black dress that just goes just above her knees with a white vest-like-thing showing off her breasts. Her hair is in its usual tight bun on top of her head and the only sort of beauty supply that she is wearing is green lipstick that she received from Kanaya, back on the meteor.

I nod to her as a greeting and grab my bag from its place, leaning against the wall. I begin walking past her, towards the door and out but she stops me. "Strider." A breeze blows through the room and you stare at her. Does she feel it? Does she know he's here? You heart begins beating faster and your breath hitches but she turns to look at you.

"Your shades…" She reminds and I groan, inwardly as your heart sinks. She doesn't know… But wait… Shit! Your shades! How the hell did you almost forget? I flash-step to my room to grab my shades that I somehow forgot, put them on and flash-step back to Rose as she is stepping out of the door. I close the door behind us and we make our way towards the club.

There is a line stretching around the club with mostly girls in too-short shorts and too-low-cut shirts and boys staring at the girls' breasts. Rose and I skip the line and go right inside. It's dark as usual and only the workers are in sight, since the club hasn't opened yet.

Rose leaves to get ready as I make my way up front to the mixing boards. People ask me how I do it. 'There's so many buttons! How do you remember which is which?' is usually what they ask and I tell them 'My bro, John, helps me.'

They usually ask how and I tell them the story of my life. I tell them about the game and tell them that he died and tell them he's still there, right next to me. The whole time I tell them, I have a small smirk on my face so they just think I'm kidding. That's how I stay sane in this world, by telling people in this world my story and hoping that maybe one day somebody will tell me their story and maybe, it will be the same as mine.

My hope is what keeps him here, in this world, that and the fact that I'm too weak to die. I didn't even notice I was playing until there's a scream from outside, from the girls and it sounds like a small mouse squeak from the almost sound-proof walls of the club. D'you think people came because the view is nice? No, they come because our music is sweet and catchy, making them need to come back.

"Ten!" Someone calls, informing everybody there is ten minutes until the club opens. I nod and start playing some more. What am I playing…? John's birthday mix that I made for him, after the game. I play it at the club sometimes when I know he's there, although today, I can't feel him so I don't know why I'm playing it, right now…

"Opening in one!" Another voice calls and I put up my poker face and start another song, for the night.

After hours of playing and girls hanging off of my arms like little puppies. Dirk comes up and takes my place for the next few hours that the club is open and you take your leave. Rose left a while ago, saying something like 'An emergency with a friend.' I told her that was bullshit and gave her a hug before she left, because I know exactly what she was doing.

She was _remembering._

The game, the trolls, the green sun, Jack Noir, Lord English. Dog ears and wind and time turning back and glowing sewing needles. Sickles, claws, canes, chainsaws, magic wands, mind powers and sparks of blue and red.

Everything just floods back in that one second and you can feel your world slowly falling apart as everybody is going on with their every-day life. I block out the world as I move my way through the crowd and towards the exit. The thoughts and memories flood my mind, again and the world around me is still blocked out. It's like my mind is a VIP room, just for me to be in.

I am so far in my own world of memories and pain and happiness; I don't even notice the truck speeding towards me as I put a foot in the road.

_**A/N: Just a filler chapter… It will get better… Maybe…**_

_**It's going to go by fast, though, since I'm not even supposed to be writing this, until I can get my other stories updated, but whatever… **_

_**And maybe, since my friend has been bugging me about it, the last chapter might have some YAOI.**_

_**Thank you for reading and favoring and following. You don't know how much it means to me, that you guys even read my stories. **_

_**Have a nice day and or night, kind sir and or madam~!**_

-Pscyho


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Icecream.**_

The impact isn't as bad as it should be. Just a dull pain coursing through my body then numbness as the truck screeches to a stop. A thin, lanky man with a scraggly beard hops out and rushes to me, their eyes full of fear. "Are you okay?!"

Does it look like I'm okay, dumbass? I mean, really, it's not like he was driving a fucking prius or something! I shake my head, slightly, causing the pain to flare up as I let out a groan and my head falls against the cement. Wait, wasn't it against the cement, anyways? Whatever, I don't have time for this. I can feel my vision fading and the man's voice as he talks to and operator.

"Stay with us, kid." Who're you calling kid? I feel bumps, but I'm not walking. I'm still laying on my back… Or am I? I can't even tell, anymore. It takes me a moment to realize that I must be on a stretcher. A face appears above me, which I barely make out as Rose's and she is saying something but I can't hear anything as her face fades into black and white.

"Get him to surgery!" There are muffled cries behind me as one voice beside me barks orders. I can hear the stretcher rolling down the hallway that seems to never end. "He's losing too much blood!" A voice says as white and black dots grow in the corner of my eyes, stretching and molding until my vision is gone, once again.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Will somebody turn that damn noise off? It's giving me a headache! My eyes feel like they're glued shut and I can't open them. Fuck, I can't even move at all. A voice rings through the room. "Dave…? I know you can't hear me, but… I'm so sorry… If I hadn't left early… If I had stuck it out… If I was there to pull you out of the street, you wouldn't be here…" They sound sad and tired and their voice cracks with tears.

"It's all my fault…" They say and I can feel their hand on my cheek and them press a kiss to my forehead, but I can't do anything. I feel so useless! "It's not your fault, Rose." Another voice. This one a man. I almost don't recognize the voice because of the emotion in it. "You're supposed to say that, Strider. Supposed to say it wasn't my fault and that things will get better and life will go back to normal… But look at him! It won't happen!" Her voice raises and begins to crack more often.

"You don't think I don't know that? You don't think I can feel my baby brother slipping from this world? You don't think I know he will probably be dead by morning!? You don't think I know that I'm going to have to bury my little bro when he hasn't even begun to live!?" He is yelling and it's so loud and frightening because he has never raised his voice above a whisper.

Always said that if people wanted to hear what he was saying, they would listen. I can hear sobbing and a loud thump from where Dirk was. I can tell Rose is crying by the gentle, almost undetectable shivers in her touch.

I want to hold her and tell her to stop crying because it would have happened, anyways, but I still can't move and I can barely feel her touch, anymore although I know it's still there. The sobs grow softer and softer until all I can hear is the white noise.

_**A/N: So here is the next one…**_

_**Have a nice day and or night, kind sir and or madam~!**_

-Psycho


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Slurpee. (No, I am not naming off the things I am eating for the disclaimers! Why would you think that!? By the way, it's a Berry Blast slurpee. Jeez, self. Get it right.)**_

"He is in a coma." A voice states, finally, only a twang of sadness there. Or was that pity? "Coma." Two voices converge into one. They sound upset and empty. "Coma. His chances… They aren't good…" The first voice repeats. What do they mean? Who is 'he'? Is that me? But wait, who am _I_? Suddenly nothing makes sense, anymore. Not that it did, to begin with, but everything is wrong.

I'm in a pit of black and I can't tell which way is up and which is down. Where am I? All I can hear is the voices echoing through the darkness. They sound familiar and they pull at something within me, but what? And why?

A sudden light appears, off in the distance, lighting up only a small part of the void. And suddenly, I really want to be in that light. I want to get away from the darkness, but how? "You have to want it enough." Somebody says from behind me. Their voice is soft and kind, but a small twang of sadness is there. They remind you of somebody.

The way they pronounce their words and a smile flashes behind your eyes. The other Time player. What was her name, again? "Aradia?" I ask, turning to search for the troll girl, but somehow I know she won't be there. "You have to want it, Dave." The voice says, again, but it's fading away, getting smaller, syllable after syllable.

There's a flash behind my eyes and I see John, there and he is waving, happily and smiling. The flash is gone and I reach my hand out as if I could grab the picture back from the air. "I want it!" I scream, falling to my knees, which shouldn't be possible since there isn't any ground. "Please…" I beg, tired. The light grows larger and larger until I'm fully enveloped in the warm light then it disappears.

Now I'm in a room-more like a decorated jail cell- A bed with blue sheets is pushed against one of the walls and a dresser against another one. There is a light that flickers every now and then, above me and the walls are a dull gray but on the wall, that the bed is pushed against, there are gauges in the wall. Tally marks, counting by fives that cover the whole wall and the marks stretch onto another wall.

"D-Dave?" A voice asks. They're standing under the doorway, that I didn't notice, before. Their eyes are wide with shock and something that he was probably holding is on the floor, in front of him as his hands that are held out in front of him, twitch.

"John?" No, my voice did _not_ just crack, and no, those are _not_ tears forming in my eyes. Without thinking about it, I walk forward until I'm just centimeters away from him. His eyes grow wider and I pull him into a bone-crushing hug, drops of water that are _definitely not_ tears drip down onto my face.

"Dave…?" He whispers my name, again. Holy shit, I forgot what his voice saying my name sounded like. "Yeah… I'm here… Oh god, I'm here…" I feels something warm against my neck and it takes me a minute to realize that his face is buried in my neck. "I'm here…" I whisper, again and he nods, slightly. We stay like that for a while until he pulls back. The sudden loss of heat sends a lonely chill down my spine and he just stares at me. "If you're here… Then that means…"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

The noise continues on forever and sobs can be heard from the hallway. A few whispers run through the room, but one voice pierces through the rest. "Time if death: 2:27." The whispers die down as everybody sets their heads down for a moment of silence as small screams and yells are heard from the hallway as despair of the loved-ones spread through the hospital.

"You're dead…?" His voice is a little shrill and worried. "I don't know…" I admit, but to me, it doesn't really matter. Just as long as we are together… I don't care about anything else. "Oh my god… I am so sorry!" He breaks down. "How could I not know!? I guess it's just because I wasn't asleep to be awake and… I didn't know if you…" He trails off as tears form in his eye and glisten in the flickering light.

What does he mean he wasn't asleep to be awake…? "Shh. Relax." I order, pressing a small kiss to his forehead and he buries his head in my chest. I can hear him breathing, his breaths are small and shaky which is weird because since when do ghosts breathe? Are we even ghosts?

I feel him start to pull away again, but a blaring noise stops him for a second before he's two feel away from you, with wide eyes. The alarm probably scares the shit out of him… "Lights out!" A voice calls from the hallway. He drags me away from the door and to the bed. "You have to sleep with me tonight." He says, and rolls into bed, patting the spot next to him.

Sure, I'll kiss him on the cheek or something, but sharing a bed? Really? But it's not like I have many choices… I look at him, delaying my having to lie down and he is looking at me. He notices me watching him watching me pats the bed, again, telling me to lie down, again. I do as told and he snuggles up to my chest with a sigh.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow…" Is all he says as the lights turn off with a 'click' sending the room into darkness. I hear his breath even out and slow a little, which I still think is weird, but whatever. "Night… John…" I whisper, pressing a kiss to his head and closing my eyes.

_**A/N: Two chapters in one day!? *Gasp* You should be happy.**_

_**Update on authors life that nobody cares about: Welp… I'm exited for tomorrow. Why? Because I couldn't wash my clothes today. Why is that so exiting?**_

_**Because now, tomorrow, I get to wear my Eridan cosplay to school. **_

_**And I found my Sollux shirt that's been missing for a year!**_

_**Have a nice day and or night, kind sir and or madam~!**_

-Psycho


End file.
